Mai Otome: Rise of the Young
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Arika is starting to go throught the same things as her mother her GEMs can't keep up with her powers and are shattering, and what happened when she first used the BSS GEM she turns into something uncontrollable, unless Mashiro is there to calm her. AxM
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Mai Otome or Mai hime or any of the other Mai HiMe series and etc. Just a little story that me and **_**Ookami Z are doing together. It will be on both mine and her/his pages. The Story is also very AU. All the normal pairings Mai/Mikoto Nat/Shiz Haruka/Yukino and etc.  
**

"Arika"-Normal speaking

_'__Arika'_-Normal thought/Dreams

**By WDG**

**

* * *

**Arika held her ears waiting for the horrid sound emitting from the organ to stop. When it finally stopped she started to lower her hands but gasped when she felt that her GEM had shattered. Looking over to Mashiro she saw her ring was shattered as well, she was about to speak when an eerie red and black shadow began to speak about a song, protector, and conductor. When the circular dome began to close around them, Arika moved swiftly as she pulled Mashiro and herself out of the dome before it trapped them inside.

Taking a relaxing breath, she began to finally ease up a little when a crash made both girls turn to face a horrible slave that dashed forward to attack them. Grabbing Mashiro once more to doge, she desperately tried to think of a way out since she was defenseless without a GEM. Arika summoned all her courage and stood in front of the queen of Windbloom and held out her hands. When nothing happened she opened her eyes to see her necklace glowing and two gems coming out of it. Grinning, she remember the painting of the woman and took both gems putting one in her earring slot and the other on Mashiro's hand, "Make a contract," Arika said. The purple haired girl didn't know what to think but seeing as how danger was coming their way, she decided for the most logical path.

"Arika do you take me as your master" asked Mashiro watching as the other girl nodded adding "for now". Mashiro nodded as well, moving in she kissed the blue GEM on her ear and continued, "Then, in my name release your power Arika Yumemiya." Arika backed away and materialized in a bright glow. Her suit was gold,white,blue and silver. White baggy pants and skin tight shirt, she had a blue vest thrown on over the shirt. It had a silver moon etched on to it with a red dot beside it. The vest had a silver hood attached to it, around her wrist and ankles where gold wraps, she had no shoes or gloves, her belt that held the pants up was small sash that was all gold but near the end was silver sparkles that seemed to glow.

Around her neck was the golden otome collar that was with every outfit except it looked more like a choker. She also had the wrist and ankle otome gold pieces over the wraps except they looked more like hand and ankle cuffs that should be on a prisoner. All them even silver pieces of what looked like chains hooked on took the choker and the cuffs, it was like she had been chained up but had broke the chain and all that was left where the little pieces that where stuck to the choker and cuffs.

Mashiro backed up a bit and closed her eyes at the flash of light that signaled Arika's materialization opening a few minutes later she was shocked Arika looked so different even different then most otomes usually the outfits where hard and pointy hers looked like something a royal person might wear, Mashiro blinked she even looked a little more muscled all traces of baby fat gone like it had just burned off, her eyes still blue but instead of warm and inviting blue they where cold and electrifying blue. Her hair was more of a golden brown instead of the normal brownish red, it was even wilder and shaggier, tied off in one signal braid instead of two, jagged bangs evenly hanging down over her forehead. Her ears looked pointed but Mashiro couldn't be sure, the right ear had a golden loop earring on it and silver loop earring above the golden one. For a moment it looked like she had pure white wings but when Mashiro blinked they where gone.

Watching as the girl fought the slave Mashiro was a amazed until the end came Arika seemed to be getting more and more involved with the fight a wolfish grinning spreading across her face that did seem right on her face. Her hits became harder and more violent as she smirked at the creature she broke its little filler like things off one by one before cutting its eyes out with what looked like claws, its blood splattering on the ground. Mashiro grew  
more afraid each second watching the girl what had happened to the girl who had a bubbly personality and happy smiles and warm eyes.

She watched as Arika stepped back after it stopped moving a grim smile on her face she held out her hand a blue blade like crystal appeared in her hand before she jumped and held herself in the sky Mashrio counted 3 seconds before she dashed forward and a blink and the slave diapered into green light. The light faded and all that was left was Arika wearing a blue outfit, that slow, faded to pink, then she was back to being in her normal clothes pink overalls and a white tank top. Her hair was still blondish brown and in one braid, but it was less wild and more tame, the baby fat was still gone, and her blue eyes where once more warm and her smile caring.

Walking over she looked at Mashiro "Did I beat it?" looking around she grinned "guess I did although...I can't remember how...anyway are you okay Mashiro-chan" Arika asked as she held her hand to the girl on the ground. Mashiro looked at the girl and couldn't believe it the girl couldn't remember her fight with the monster shaking her head Mashiro smiled thinking it must be an otome thing she got up with Arika's help and nodded "Yeah... anyway let's find a way out of here". Both girls nodded unaware of the cat still watching them before it came out from hiding and followed them.

-Later-

Mashiro sat in front of her mirror in her bedroom at the school, her castle was still in repair, as Aoi brushed her hair, her ring finger was hidden under tape to hide the blue gem in her ring. Arika said she would hide her gem as well. Mashiro hoped the dumb idiot would find a way to break the contract they had made. At least that's what she kept telling herself, but for some reason her heart keep saying she wished she wouldn't.

Aoi smiled "Alright Queen Mashiro your hair is done and your bed is ready" Mashiro looked up and nodded heading over to the bed she let Aoi tuck her in and went to sleep with her cat Mikoto.

-Nina, Erstin, and Arika Room-

All girls were tucked in Nina curled up like a ball hugging her pillow with her back to the wall her face was flushed from where Arika had been tickling her hence why she put her back to the wall other then that she sleep silently. Erstin sleep on her side as well cuddling with her pillow like she wanted to hold Nina, her face was a flush with dreams of said girl. Arika however tossed and turned a feverish blush covering her cheeks sweat poured off her body she had even took off her shirt earlier that night leaving her self in a simple tank top. She tossed to her right and mumbled then to her left and repeated the action, her breaths look uneven and strained, face filled with pain. As she rolled once last time landing on her stomach her right shoulder came into view a symbol glowing softly in was small and blood red and seemed to be grown in a circular pattern, it looked like it was being burnt on but if one was to feel the flesh it would be smooth with no burn scars however the mark does have a warmer feel to it then the normal skin.

Even as she stopped turning she still mumbled words into her pillow her skin still was hot to the touch and she sweated in her fever induced state and the night had yet to even began for Arika she as it was only 8:00 pm she had a long night to go and many more dreams to fill her mind._' Arika looked around she had no clue as to where she was all she knew was she wasn't alone, she could here the soft sound of feet as whatever it was walked closer. She began to panic a little when she heard a howl off somewhere in the distance, her heart raced. Blood pounding through her veins._

_She turned around swiftly when she heard the feet stop behind her the power laying dormant in her body kicked up and she was once more dressed in the clothes from earlier sword pointed at that women that where behind her. Arika stiffened when she saw the one to the left the she dropped the sword and stared at the pink hair for a moment before shaking her head "Fumi Himeno....the founder" Arika looked on the two other women smiled at her one was a blond haired child and the other was the woman in the painting at the castle "But then who are you two..." the child stepped forward and looked at Arika before grasping her hand softly "I am Alyssa Searrs, also know as the Golden Angel founder all HiMes." she moved back and Fumi stepped forward "as you said before I am Fumi Himeno Founder of all Otome" after patting Arika on the head she stepped back as well then other woman walked up pulling Arika into a bone crushing hug "I am Rena Sayers know as theLofty Crimson Jade , or should I say I was once the owner of that GEM sadly it could handle my power, but a android helped me gain one that could theBlue Sky Sapphire , Arika " she pulled back from the hug looking the girl over with a sad smile._

_"Arika I am also your mother, your birth mother, and these two are related to you as well Fumi is related on my side of your gentics and Alyssa on your father's side. Basically your family is well gifted even I was gifted by these two women, and so are you my daughter, you are Otome and HiMe, you are me and your father." Rena held her daughter tighter and kissed her forehead "Oh how you have grown...i am so sorry i wasn't there for you as your grew."_

_Arika held the other woman just as tightly crying with her as the fell to the floor on their knees. Fumi and Alyssa watched the two with sad smiles and left two be. After a few hours Arika jumped when the howl sounded once more, but this time it sounded closer "Rena" Alyssa started "You have to tell her". Arika looked at her mother "Tell me what" asked Arika as the stood once more, Rena held her daughter once more before backing away and saying "As i have said Arika you are Otome and HiMe.....but this beast you must deal with on your own...if you fail...."Rena stopped as the howl echoed once more the sound followed by shaking of the ground and a thundering sound of something big heading their way. "If you fail you won't be able to stop them" With those words Rena faded away along with the other two women._

_Arika reached out for them but it was to late they were gone "Stop who mother" she asked herself before turning and looking around she could hear whatever it was getting closer and bringing a bright light with it. Standing her ground she whispered "I Will Not Fail". She could feel the air get heavier as time went by and the dark place became lighter with each passing second. Finally a snow white paw entered her view followed by the rest of the beast. Arika about fell back, the thing was huge bigger then most homes it was covered in snow white fur and had five tails, at the end of each tail was a golden flame, It had silvery wings as well, the beast eyes where shocking blue and green, and its teeth looked like one chomp would kill her. Yet she couldn't move not with its gaze on her._

_Arika pulled on all of her Will and stood on shaky legs glaring at the beast she waited for it to strike out at her. She waited only a few more minutes before it let out a loud roar only to turn into a bright white light and shot straight at her a pain flared in her right shoulder, it burned painfull until Arika blacked out'_ Jerking awake Arika looked around and saw the other girls just beginning to awake from their sleep as well grabbing her night shirt she pulled it on and buttoned it quickly hissing a little when it rubbed up against her right shoulder it didn't hurt but it did sting a her head she grabbed her uniform and followed the other two to the showers to get ready for her day. After the showers and a good breakfast she went with Nina and Erstin to class.

-A Week Latter-

A few nights ago Miyu had stopped by, and for that Arika was glad she had took out the blue gems for Arika and Mashiro so they wouldn't get in trouble if some one had found out they made a contract. Sadly even though the GEMs where out the contract was still there. Oh Well at least Arika and Mashiro now had regular GEMs and no one would questions them.

Trying not to fall asleep was harder then it looked when the teacher went on and on about history, so when class finally let out she was glad. Now came the fun part sparring matches. Arika and the other students all got to materialize into their student versions of robes. Watching as the other girls fought Arika couldn't help but notice they seemed a little slower then normal or was it just her. shaking her head and rubbing her eyes she went back to watching them, it looked like they where back to normal no more slowness, but still something lingered in the back of her mind what it was she had no clue. When it was her turn she yelled and ran out to the field this time it wasn't Nina who was her sparring partner it was Tomoe Marguerite. When the whistle was blown Tomoe wasted no time in knocking Arika off her feet and into the air followed by a kick sending the girl crashing back to the ground. Arika jumped out of the crater and locked eyes with the girl, breathing in she bite off a growl that almost made it way out of her mouth something was bothering her about the girl she just didn't know what.

Tomoe charged at Arika once more her hatred of the girl making her want to beat her stupid. Throwing fist at the girl she was surprised when she dodged when just a second ago she could barely keep up. The fight went on this way for some time Tomoe throwing all she had at the girl but not landing a single punch or kick, her anger getting the best of her she summoned her staff and went to strike the girl and missed again only this time Arika was nowhere in sight looking around she was surprised to hear the stupid girl behind her say "You shouldn't look around like that, it will get you killed" before she knew what was happening Tomoe was sent rocketing into the air by a forceful kick then a fist to her face, kicks and punches began to fall rapidly onto her from Arika, when they stopped she thought it was over only to have Arika's own staff slam into her midsection knocking her down making a huge crater.

Landing on the ground Arika took a calming breathing to slow her pounding heart and she grinned and turned to the teacher only to jerk as her GEM shattered once more shards falling to the ground. Shrugging she smiled softly "Err...is that supposed to happen?" she questioned Yukariko_. _All the other students were looking at her with strange stares and Yukariko the most before the older woman smiled and said "Why don't you go see the Nurse Arika I will send Miss Maria and the Principle along with Shizuru to talk with you".

Arika nodded and walked off the field with Yukariko staring at her _'Arika's GEM shattered...but they only way that could happen is if it couldn't keep up with her, and the only person on record that was able to do that before was Rena Sayers...what is going on here' _Thought the young teacher as her students went back to sparring.

End of Chapter 1....

What do ya think


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Mai Otome or Mai hime or any of the other Mai HiMe series and etc. **_**The Story is also very AU. All the normal pairings Mai/Mikoto Nat/Shiz Haruka/Yukino and etc.  
**

"Arika"-Normal speaking

_'__Arika'_-Normal thought/Dreams

**By WDG although most was done by Okami Z.....this will be there last part in this story.**

**

* * *

**

_**Last Time - **_

_**Arika nodded and walked off the field with Yukariko staring at her 'Arika's GEM shattered...but they only way that could happen is if it couldn't keep up with her, and the only person on record that was able to do that before was Rena Sayers...what is going on here' Thought the young teacher as her students went back to sparring.**_

_**Now -  
**_

Arika laid in the bed of the laboratory's bed as Yohko looked her over. She blushed beat re not understanding why she had to be naked. Sure, she was under a white sheet but still, why go through all of this over a shattered gem.

Arika watched the older woman's subtle movements carefully. She could see the small movement of her hands as she wrote and the way her lips quirked when she found something new to add to her list.

A few moments later, Arika was told to roll over onto her stomach, and doing as told, the girl rolled onto her front and looked at the wall. She wasn't there long when she felt a shadow over her form. Looking up she found Principal Kruger, Archmeister Viola, and Miss Maria watching intently. Suddenly, she felt cool fingers trace something on her back. She hissed at the small shock it sent through her system, turning cold eyes to the nurse once more.

"Sorry." Yohko said quickly noting the girl's shuddering. Natsuki and Shizuru shared knowing looks as Miss Maria's eyes never left Arika. Of all her years in the academy, she had only once seen something similar to this, and that was on Lena Sayers.

Sensing Arika's discomfort and growing agitation, Natsuki motioned for Yohko to let her go. Yohko nodded, "Arika, you may leave now." Arika did not hesitate as she was given a bathrobe, she picked her clothes and left.

"So what's the report?" Natsuki asked as they all shifted their attention to Yohko. The scientist sighed as she handed the chart to the principal, "Your suspicions are correct."

---  
"Arika-chan, are you okay?" Erstin asked concerned as the usually energetic girl, and annoying if you asked Nina, sat in the lunch table with her head down. "Are you not hungry?"

Arika just shook her head without raising it. Nina, who was sitting beside Arika looked over and smirked, "I guess ant-girl's hype about becoming an otome has died away after all." Arika immediately snapped her head up and glared at the bluenette, "My 'hype' as you call it, has nothing to do with this Nina-chan."

Nina's eyebrows raised slightly in surprise at the immediate attention she had gotten from the girl. "Whatever," She muttered turning her attention back to her food. Arika once more returned her head to its previous position. Erstin just sighed and turned to talk to Irina.

After classes had ended, Arika had hurried to her dorm and jumped on her bed, not even bothering to remove her uniform as the need for sleep nagged at her. Just as she began to doze off, a loud knock came to her door followed by an all-too familiar voice.

"Arika! I know you're in here! Open up!" Mashiro called out as she knocked repeatedly on the door. Aoi stood beside her looking around embarrassed as students passing by gave the young queen awkward looks at her insisting knocking. "What?" Arika asked as she opened the door tiredly. She was not planning on opening the door but she knew that Mashiro would keep knocking until she did.

"I need you." Mashiro said desperately, and realizing how weird it sounded after seeing Arika's cheeks blush lightly, she quickly cleared her throat and said, "I need a favor I mean."

"And what would that be?" Arika asked as she saw the young royalty look away towards the floor as she switched her weight from one foot to the other one slightly. "I need you to help me with my dancing lessons." Mashiro said lowly so that no one would hear her request.

"Dancing?" Arika repeated as she pondered the idea. She was actually a good dancer not only because of the lessons given here but also because her grandmother had instructed her on the matter before, but she was surprised that a person as arrogant as Mashiro was would ask someone like her.

"Yes! Yes! Just come on!" Mashiro said as she grabbed Arika's sleeve and pulled her away with her, but Arika did not move. "Wait! Say the magic word." Arika asked with a smirk knowing that the queen would have issues saying it.

"Nani? What magic word?" Mashiro asked as she glanced towards Aoi who smiled and shrugged. Turning to Arika, she saw the girl's sapphire eyes gleaming with mirth. "Yes Mashiro-chan, the magic word." Arika repeated as she stepped towards the shorter girl, making her step backwards as she clenched her fist, "I…It's..I…" She stuttered, not wanting to say the word Arika wanted. She was the queen after all! She didn't need to say that word to her subjects, much less to Arika!

Seeing Arika closing into her space, she breathed deeply, taking in the girl's smell. The warming smell of vanilla filled her senses, "P-please…" Arika smiled and backed away, "Thank you Mashiro-chan." Mashiro rolled her eyes and walked away as she pulled Arika with her towards the limousine with Aoi following behind them with Mikoto the cat in her arms.

"You're welcome Mashiro-chan." Arika said in a rather sarcastic tone as she glided through the floor as she danced with Mashiro.

"I don't recall thanking you." Mashiro replied as she took care to keep in step with Arika as they danced in her large room.

"Well you should, being as how I'm helping you practice your dance lessons." Arika retorted. Two long hours had passed and they kept dancing.

"Shut up and just dance." Mashiro said rather annoyed, placing extra force on to Arika's shoulder. "Ouch!" Arika exclaimed from the pressure, although it wasn't so much for the pain. "if that's what you want..." Mashiro looked up when she heard Arika's threat to meet a pair of blue eyes glaring at her. Arika speed up the pace, much to the young queen's distress, causing Mashiro to become confused and lost in the steps.

Arika smirked, finding that seeing the bratty queen in a situation that she didn't control was rather amusing. Mashiro wanted to tell Arika to stop, but she would never admit that Arika was better than her. Instead, Mashiro tried keeping up, until it was too late.

Mashiro's eyes widened in shock when she felt her foot get caught in between Arika's and before she could move, Arika tried pulling back, which only worsened the situation.

Mashiro tumbled down on her back, but at the moment of falling, she pulled Arika down with her, grabbing her by the back of her head, and making Arika crash atop her.

"Ahhh!" The girl's screams as they descended where muffled when their lips met. Mashiro froze when she felt the full body of the otome in top of her, feeling how big Arika's breasts actually were...not that she was complaining.

Arika thought of immediately pulling back, but couldn't when she felt the young queen's tongue swipe her lower lip softly. Mashiro smirked when she felt Arika's body tense. Tasting blood, she guessed Arika's lip must've have been cut with the fall. Mashiro liked the feeling of the warm body atop hers, and without thinking, moved to kiss Arika.

It was strange, for both of them, at first, but as their kiss deepened, they found it was like a second nature to them. Mashiro moaned slightly into the kiss, but before it could get any more heated, a knock came to the door.

"Mashiro-sama, you have a meeting in five minutes." Arika and Mashiro both froze at the sound of Aoi's voice. Arika regained her sense quickly and scrambled to her feet, leaving Mashiro stunned.

"I-I have to go." Arika said quickly before dashing out, not meeting Mashiro's gaze. Aoi moved out of the way as Arika opened the door and left the room. Aoi was astounded to see Arika's blush was quite similar to the one of the queen who was straightening her coat.

Aoi looked on until Mashiro glared at her, "What?!"

---  
Arika hurried through the palace halls in a sprint as she avoided the gazes of servants and guards that crowded around her. Some tried to get her attention but she ignored them as she kept running, her mind racing with thoughts.

Not only had she just been kissed by Mashiro, which was odd enough in its own right, but she had actually…liked it. 'No!No!No!' She reprimanded her thoughts quickly. There was just no way she should've enjoyed the bratty queen's kiss. 'This is wrong…Mashiro is an arrogant and highly spoiled girl who lives for attention. She doesn't know what she is doing and has always been pampered.

She doesn't know what real hard work is, and will never know it. Besides, she looks like a kid! She doesn't even have any brea- No, no, I haven't been looking there, so I wouldn't know right? Sure, she is cute, her skin is soft and she always smells of cherry blossoms…and her lips…they tasted so…good.'

Arika shook her head trying to get clear from the thoughts but they just kept coming back. She dashed off towards Garderobe as fast as her feet could carry her, but it wasn't fast enough.


End file.
